Lost and Found
by nayru moon
Summary: Short, sweet story about a little girl who is left with her grandfather. Read to find out what might happen to her! Preface to future story.


Rae  
  
  
Nayru: Hi, every one reading this.   
Xiao: We're here with the preface to a future fic from us.   
Nayru: Just read it. It's cute.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, but Rae is mine!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Grampa!" Came the cheery cry from the gate. A small girl was walking in towards him.   
A man with brown hair was right behind her. He held a blue suitcase. Jack looked up from his   
work.  
"Dad." He murmured. The little girl began chasing the puppy. "I'm glad to see you again.   
I have a slight problem."  
"I know all about it. Where in hell have you been?" Jack snarled.   
"Trying to create a family life for my daughter. Where's mom?"  
"She left. The very night that... thing was born!"  
John sighed, and continued. "I can't care for her. She's an active 6 year old. I'm a  
busy 20 year old. I have no wife, Ellen left me, and a job where I can't care for her..."  
"Daddy! Lookit this!" The little blonde girl was riding the top of a cow!  
"NO! Rae! Get off of that! It might bite!"  
"Rae's her name?" Jack mused. "Beautiful name..."  
"Dad, can you take care of her? Please. She won't have a life with me."  
Jack looked at the small girl, now chasing a butterfly. Him, a 40 year old man- with a   
6 year old child running around! But still, god knows where she would go if he didn't take her?  
"Get off my farm, son. Leave the girl. Don't return if you know what's good for her."  
John dropped the suitcase and walked away. "Bye-bye, daddy!" Rae waved at her father.  
"Hey Grampa! When's my daddy coming back? Wow, you have a big house! Where's Grandma?"  
"Your father isn't coming back." He said coldly. "And your Grandma left, six years ago."  
"Oh, ok." She wandered inside. He followed. "Now where will I sleep?" Jack groaned. Did  
this kid ever shut up? "I know! I'll sleep in this little bed!" She pointed at the bed John had   
slept in as a child.  
"Fine." He answered. "As long as you don't wake me up."  
Rae was happy. "Are there any other kids my age?"   
"Yes. They're older than you, but you won't have time to play. You'll be helping me if   
you want to stay here."  
"Ok! What can I do!" She kept smiling and smiling! Geez! This girl didn't know what help  
was! "I wanna feed the chickensand the cows and the sheep and the doggie and water the plants   
and..."   
  
4 years later...  
  
Rae and Jack were hauling lumber down the mountain. Rae stopped and wiped her brow. "It's  
hard work, isn't it, grandpa?" He nodded. They had been getting along well once Rae began doing   
most of the work. He only did the dangerous things. He trusted her like he had Karen.  
"Rae, you realize that when I get old, you'll run the farm?" He smiled at his strong   
granddaughter proudly.  
"Really grandpa? But, that means that you'll leave!"  
"I know. Don't worry about that."  
She unloaded the wood into the woodshed. They went in, and she made tea.   
"So grandpa, I never knew what grandma was like. Why'd she leave?"  
Jack sighed. "She was angry at your father. She blamed it on me, and left for the city   
when you were born."  
She stopped. "Was it my fault? Was it my fault she left?"  
He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.  
"Was it me?"  
"In a way. It was your father's really."  
"No. I can tell. It was me." She sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
10 years afterward...  
  
"Rae... I can no longer hold this responsibility... I will die soon..." Jack hissed. He  
was suffering a heart attack. "Please, take care of the farm. Dix will help you. The animals have  
been sold. It's up to you..." He was about to die.  
"I accept, Grandfather. I can do it." Rae promised him. Jack died that day.  
"Rae? I'm sorry." The doctor's son said, patting her back. "It's not your fault. Please,   
kitten. Fulfill his last wishes. Make him proud..."   
She knew what she had to do. Be like her Grandfather, and run the farm!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xiao: Sappy sweet, in my opinion. If I get enough reviews, We'll keep going!  
Nayru: Wanna see Rae run the farm? Well, let me know! Reviewiness!  
Xiao: Peaceout with tha cat lovers, minna-san!   
  



End file.
